User blog:Queen Alietta/VUKBB1 - Week 1
*'Alietta' - One house. (pauses for a few seconds) Sixteen houseguests. (pauses for a few seconds) And a whole lot of pain. TITLE CARD *'Alietta '- HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST VIRTUAL BIG BROTHER! We've got new rules, we've got a new house where sixteen houseguests will be taking residence shortly and we've got a whole new game. But, before we meet our houseguests, should we take a look at the brand...new...BIG BROTHER HOUSE?! Staircase.jpg|''Staircase'' Living Area.jpg|''Living Area'' Living Area1.jpg|''Living Area'' Furnishing.jpg|''Mirror and Statues'' Polar Bear.jpg|''The Polar Bear'' Bedroom.jpg|''Bedroom'' bedroom2.jpg|''Bedroom'' Bedroom3.jpg|''Bedroom'' Rug.jpg|''Bedroom Rug'' Kitchen.jpg|''Kitchen and Dining Room'' Garden2.jpg|''Garden'' Garden3.jpg|''Smoking Area'' *'Alietta '- Amazing, right? So, you've now seen the house, but what is the Big Brother House without it's people? I think it's time we introduce our houseguests! And here they are! Brittanymain.jpg|Brittany|link=Brittany Courtney.jpg|Courtney|link=Courtney Emily.jpg|Emily|link=Emily Janet.jpg|Janet|link=Janet John.jpg|John|link=John Katrina.jpg|Katrina|link=Katrina Lina.jpg|Lina|link=Lina Mike.jpg|Mike|link=Mike Tommy.jpg|Paul|link=Paul Rogers.jpg|Rogers|link=Rogers Sanni.jpg|Sanni|link=Sanni Selena.jpg|Selena|link=Selena Sim.jpg|Sim|link=Sim Paul.jpg|Tommy|link=Tommy Tristan.jpg|Tristan|link=Tristan Vee.jpg|Vee|link=Vee *'Alietta '- Such a beautiful bunch...lets not get carried away. Our houseguests are all in the house meeting each other, I think we should give them a little twist and an announcement, don't you? I will now talk to the house. (Faces screen showing houseguests sitting in living area) Big Brother house, this is Alietta. (All have worried faces) As you already know, you must be at the correct age to complete in this tournament. The age you have to be is in the rules of wikia, and I'm afraid someone has already broke the Big Brother Rules. The person that will have to leave immediately without saying any goodbyes is..........Sanni. SANNI, YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED! PLEASE LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE IMMEDIATELY! ' Sanni.jpg|Sanni - '''EVICTED FOR BEING UNDERAGE'|link=Sanni ' *'Alietta '- You remaming fifteen houseguests are now one step closer to becoming the first Virtual UK Big Brother winner! You think people will be leaving this easy? Not a chance. After tonight, the house will be totally seperated into two teams. The teams will be BLUE and RED, for now...I mean, the teams won't change, will they? Oh yes, they will. Based on what happens in tomorrows first challenge will affect your chances of surviving the first proper eviction of Big Brother. I'll let you all sleep on that. More information on teams and the first task tomorrow morning. (''Stops speaking so the house can't hear her) Tune in tomorrow on Virtual UK Big Brother with the first task, team dividing and an interview with the first kicked out houseguest, Sanni! *'Alietta '- Welcome to day 2 of Virtual UK Big Brother 1! Today is where all the fun begins. The houseguests now know who they are up against to win, but now, lets get the first task under swing. OH WAIT! Stop, stop, stop! I forgot to mention...after the loss of poor underage Sanni, Big Brother thought to make the teams equal for the next part, that we would bring in another houseguest...EVERYONE WELCOME RAFAEL! Rafael.jpg|Rafael - New Houseguest|link=Rafael *'Alietta '- I hope you enjoy your stay Rafael and fit in straight away, now, back to the game. Before it begins, the house is going to be divided into two teams; blue and red. Each team will be working together to win this compeition and their enemies is the other two. Here are the teams: RED Brittanymain.jpg|Brittany|link=Brittany Emily.jpg|Emily|link=Emily Katrina.jpg|Katrina|link=Katrina Mike.jpg|Mike|link=Mike Tommy.jpg|Paul|link=Paul Rogers.jpg|Rogers|link=Rogers Paul.jpg|Tommy|link=Tommy Vee.jpg|Vee|link=Vee BLUE Courtney.jpg|Courtney|link=Courtney Janet.jpg|Janet|link=Janet John.jpg|John|link=John Lina.jpg|Lina|link=Lina Rafael.jpg|Rafael|link=Rafael Selena.jpg|Selena|link=Selena Sim.jpg|Sim|link=Sim Tristan.jpg|Tristan|link=Tristan *'Alietta '- Later tonight, the challenge will be revealed as well as what happens with the winning and losing team, and oh boy, are they not going to like it. Task *'Alietta '- Welcome back! It's competition guys everybody! Now, you have your teams, I think I should reveal the rest...! This competition is quite easy. Each person in each team has one question each, and all you have to do is answer it. However, to win, your team must of ALL answered their question and done it correctly before the other team. This could cause arguements, anger since some players may be inactive and out. All you can do is sit and wait for a team to win. I bet you're sat here like "What is this comp even for lol". The winning team will become 'Team Heaven' and will be immune from the first eviction. The losing team, "Team Hell", could go up for eviction. Team Heaven will vote two players EACH who they would like to see up for eviction. The three houseguests with the highest ammount of votes will go up for eviction. The losing team will have to choice or say in who they want to go, they just have to wait to see who is nominated. You may also only answer the question once. So, lets get to the game, here are your questions! Red = 7''' Blue = '''7 *'Alietta '- (Beeps horn) BEEP! BEEP! THE COMPETITION IS OVER! We had 15 out of 16 answers. Janet didn't answer for the blue team. However, the red team got all the answers but someone got them incorrect. At the moment, it's a tie. There will now be one final question. Whoever answers first for their team, is out. Janet and Tommy can not answer the question. The final question is: When did 'Queen Alietta' join wikia? Emily's Answer: January 10,2014 *'Alietta '- Correct Emily! The Red team have won the first task, well done! Such a shame blue, if Janet would of answered at all and got it right, you would of won, shame on you, Janet. Now this is where it gets even more interesting. Each member of the winning team (red team) is now immune from eviction this week. The red team all need to nominate two people who they want to put up for eviction. This can be your own two choices or you can decide as a team. You can only nominate members of the blue team up for eviction. Blue team can not vote, but only wait for the results and see who is up for eviction. Nominations take place tomorrow and will be PUBLIC! Night guys! *'Alietta' - Welcome back to the third day of Virtual UK Big Brother 1! WOOO! Now, lets get serious. Its nomination day. All you winning red team know what you have to do. The people who are up for eviction will be revealed when all members of the red team have voted! Lina: IIII Rafael: III Selena: III Tristan: III Courtney: III *'Alietta '- So, after the nominations we have five people up for eviction. Dreadful, right? And I bet those five houseguests are crapping it. Well, someone did have to be put up for eviction. Lina, Rafael, Selena, Tristan and Courtney are all up for eviction. In the poll below, anyone can vote to evict a player of their choice. The first player to get 10 votes will be eliminated and evicted and go on to have an interview. ' Rafael.jpg|Rafael|link=Rafael Lina.jpg|Lina|link=Lina Tristan.jpg|Tristan|link=Tristan Selena.jpg|Selena|link=Selena Courtney.jpg|Courtney|link=Courtney ' *'Alietta '- Time to get someone out of that house. Big Brother house, this is Alietta. After a public vote of 10-0-0-0-0, Selena. You are safe. Paul. You are safe. Rafael. You could be evicted. Courtney. You are safe meaning Lina, you could also be evicted. The next person to be evicted from Virtual UK Big Brother 1 and placing in 16th place is..........RAFAEL! Please say your goodbyes. RAFAEL, YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED! PLEASE LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE IMMEDIATELY! ' Rafael.jpg|Rafael - EVICTED ' *'Alietta' - So, Rafael is out. Tune in next time for the next task and to see the houseguests all nominate for the first time...! *Alietta: Are you shocked after your eviction Rafael? **Rafael: *Alietta: Was you allying with anyone in the house? **Rafael: *Alietta: Why do you think you got evicted? **Rafael: *Alietta: Who would you of liked in your alliance? **Rafael: *Alietta: Did you have any targets or rivals? Category:Blog posts